


Requited Love

by carley2



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Mentions of songs, Mostly Nostalgic, Song Lyrics, Time Travel, mentions of fall out boy - Freeform, might be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carley2/pseuds/carley2
Summary: In 2008, Panic! At The Disco released the album called Pretty Odd, and it was also the same time Ryan fell in love with Brendon. Was it a mistake?In 2018, Panic! At The Disco released the newest album called Pray for the Wicked, and Brendon was already married to Sarah...Sometimes, to move on,  you have to face the past...literally.





	Requited Love

_“I am always yours in any change in time for we are young once again...”_

“We should totally do a cover song from Radiohead in the next concert!”, Nicole exclaimed with matching grins with Kenny as the both of them along with Brendon headed back to the bus. Zack was trailing behind as he kept his eyes open for any crazy fans.

They just finished exploring Ohio before they move to the next city. They finished a concert a few days ago and they have been touring around the area since. The tour has been amazing for them, but they all desperately miss their hometown, most especially Nicole who was still unused to the time away from home.

Brendon answered back with a growing grin, “Sounds like an idea, it’s not on the setlist, but we can work things out with the others, right?”

Once they reach the tour bus, Brendon flop himself into the couch with Kenny sitting on the side and Nicole sitting on a smaller separated couch next to them. Zack disappeared somewhere around the bus, Kenny thinks he’s probably with Dan in a random area on the bus.

“What song should we play?” Kenny asked after a few seconds of silence as the younger man turn to face him.

“Fake Plastic Trees!” He responded at the same time as Nicole who exclaimed excitedly, “Karma Police!”

Both of them blink at each other and glance at Kenny who quickly objected, “I’m not choosing sides.”

“Why Karma Police?” Brendon asked the youngest member of the band.

Shrugging, she replied, “It’s a good song, and it’s one of my favorites. I know the song by heart in the bass.” She then eyed both of the other members as she continued, “Why Fake Plastic Trees?”

Looking up at the ceiling, Brendon answered, “It’s a good song that I know the lyrics to, “he then continued quietly, “Karma Police brings back too many complicated memories...”

A few minutes passed as they seemed to find comfort in the silence despite the low music of Frank Sinatra playing in the background. Brendon figured it was most likely Dan who enjoys messing around with the tour bus. He and Zack are like little kids who enjoys exploring new things (also Dan enjoys Frank Sinatra, but no one could top Brendon’s obsession with the man).

“We’ll figure it out later,” Kenny concluded as he yawns causing the younger woman to do the same,” after a nap.”

Brendon rolled his eyes at his two band members as they left to their rooms. He stared aimlessly at the ceiling of the tour bus, normally he would get up and bother another person, Zack is probably doing something with Dan which would be fun to join in, but he was lazy.

He actually enjoyed both Fake Plastic Trees and Karma Police, he knew the lyrics and the melody, but he couldn’t face doing it again. Karma Police brought back to many unwanted memories of his once-upon-time concerts back in ‘08. He enjoyed being with Kenny, Dan, and Nicole, but he always held a special place for the original members.

He and Spencer are still close to each other and he recently met up with him and Dallon a while back, but Ryan and Jon? Last time he saw Ryan was at a Halloween party and he hasn’t been in contact with Jon since the split. It was awkward to see Ryan, and he could only imagine meeting Jon again. He did, however, miss them a bunch, and he often wondered if they ever missed him and Spencer, and the whole band in general. He knew that fans desperately miss them, most especially Ryan.

The singer remembers those times when A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out and Pretty Odd were released. Now it’s been nearly more than a decade for those albums and the band has changed ever since. Brendon did hear a few rumors and theories of a possible reunion for Pretty Odd’s 10th anniversary, but obviously, it didn’t work out. He did often wish to one day get back together with them, not for them to join the band, but for being friends once again.

He often wondered the ‘what ifs’ and ‘whatnot’ but with the new album coming close to release, Brendon knew he should start looking at the future. A future for not only the band and their fans but a future with Sarah and his friends now.

Without even knowing, his eyes slip close with final thoughts of his wife and a Frank Sinatra song that‘s playing in the bus speaker...

_“...It was a very good year...It was a mess of good years...”_

* * *

 

Brendon didn’t even realize he fell asleep until he felt something poking his side. He attempted to avoid it by turning away, but it remained persistent.

Groaning slightly, Brendon heard a voice calling out, “Brendon! Get up! We’re going to be late!”

The singer barely made out a single word from the voice as he groggy replied, “For ‘hat? We’re still in ‘our.”

“What tour? We’re still working on the new album.” The voice replied back holding a similar reprimanded tone as Spencer. Speaking of which, he did sound suspiciously like him.

Opening his eyes, Brendon found himself lying on a couch in an unfamiliar room, “What are you talking about? I don’t remember-“

The words were somewhat caught in his throat as he glanced at the person in front of him. It was literally impossible! It was completely insane, and no one would ever believe it, not Nicole, not Kenny, not even the fans, it just seems too unreal. After all, time travel was never proven to be legit?

Right?

No, because here he is in a familiar old room with a much younger Spencer Smith who seemed to be more alarm than usual. Blinking in shock at the whole situation, Brendon muttered to himself, “What the hell is going on? Spencer, why are you here?”

“Because it’s my house?” Spencer answered with an unsure tone as Brendon’s face became more bewildered, “We were hanging out? You, me, Jon, and Ryan...we were working on the next album.”

While Spencer was explaining the events of ‘yesterday’ which were the band coming up with lyrics for the upcoming album and past Brendon falling asleep in the middle of it. Right now, however, current Brendon was wondering what the fuck is going at the moment.

“What happened? What the fuck is going on?” The now dubbed 'time traveler' muttered to himself.

“I honestly would care more of your existential crisis if we weren’t running behind schedule. So let’s go,” And with that, the other man dragged him to the bathroom, “the last thing we need is to be late.”

“Late for what?” Brendon asked as Spencer went to get clothes and an extra towel for him.

“We promised Ryan we would meet him and Jon to work on the album today.” Was all that the younger man said.

Before Brendon could even get a word out, Spencer left him alone in the bathroom with some clothes set and a towel hanging loosely on his shoulder. Shutting the door, Brendon glanced up in the mirror, only to come to slight relief.

He still looks the same with his slick black hair and his white shirt with black pants. He began fishing through his pocket to find a familiar-looking phone. Which he later found in his back pocket.

Apparently, the phone was working fine, but there’s no service, no internet, meaning no sense of communication. Sighing, Brendon rubbed his face, there goes his chance for calling his (future?) band members. He even realized that he doesn’t even have a charger for his phone...meaning it’ll eventually die out within the next few days. That’s if this trip turns out to be a permanent setting (Brendon hopes it doesn’t).

Brendon could only hope this was a dream because if not, this will only turn into a nightmare for him. His past has come to haunt or fate wants him to face it again. He knew how it goes, sleepless nights of old memories and the regrets of past mistakes will linger in the back of his mind.

He steps into the shower as he clenches his hand and wondered if he would survive this...

Probably not...

_“...I’ll stay awake ‘til I trade my mistakes or they will fade away...”_

* * *

 

“Dude, did you undergo a change overnight?” Was the first thing Spencer asked once Brendon finished getting dressed.

His hair was slicked back causing his hair to bounce around with every little movement he makes. While Brendon still wore regular clothes as his ‘past-self’, the differences are still notable. From the small stubble on his face to the grown in height, Brendon is really shown to be older.

“There’s something I need to tell you...” Brendon started, which Spencer noticed, his voice was a bit deeper and matured.

“Yeah?” The younger man prompted as he and Brendon headed to the car.

Once they got into the car, he blurted, “I’m from the future.”

Spender blinked from the driver seat as he glances back to Brendon, “Future?”

Sensing the other’s disbelief, the older man quickly explained, “Last time I remembered, it was 2018, and I was listening to Frank Sinatra, not whatever year I’m now in. We already finished the album, we named it Pretty Odd.”

Spencer sighed as he eyed the older man with suspicion, “Future huh? Is that why you look shocked when you saw me earlier?”

Brendon nodded, “I remembered falling asleep on a tour bus in 2018, not in your house.”

“What the hell Brendon? How on earth did you manage to time travel? Let alone to 2008? Ten years since your time?” The other man groans with a frustrated frown as he started the car.

Shrugging, Brendon responded, “I would like an answer to that as well. Either some supernatural force hates me or the ghost of Frank Sinatra is messing with me.”

“We should let Ryan and Jon know about this.” Spender recommended, “We shouldn’t leave them in the dark.”

The time traveler sighed as he seemed to grow older in where he sat. Glancing up at his past band member, he answered, “I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready to meet Ryan and Jon again.”

“Why not?” Spencer asked curiously, seeing Brendon like this made him realized how things must’ve had changed in the future. His Brendon would’ve been thrilled in hanging out with Ryan and Jon. Then again, his Brendon isn’t really here...only an older version of him.

Looking away, the older man looks out in the window, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The rest of drive was filled with silence in exception to the radio playing in the background. Spencer has wondered if the something happened to the band, whether Jon or Ryan left or probably something happened to them. According to Brendon, the band is still alive considering how he mentioned that 'they’re' still on tour. So what could’ve happened to the four them? Are Ryan and Jon still friends with him and Brendon? Is his future self still friends with Brendon?

Glancing back to the older man, Spencer wondered if he still knows him? Or is he just a stranger to him now?

_“...Oh, memories where’d you go? You were all I’ve ever known...”_

* * *

 

Brendon knew that the meeting would be inevitable, after all, they had to work on the album. It’ll be more awkward once Spencer tells them about him being from the future. So here he was in the men restroom in Starbucks of all places, while the rest of his past band members are outside probably wondering what’s taking him so long. Brendon wondered if Spencer told them about his little problem already.

Glancing at a closed window at the side wall, he started planing is escape. Just when he was about to go on with it, the door burst opened causing him to flinch at the sound.

Glancing back at the door, Brendon felt his heart stop as he realized who went in.

It was Ryan fucking Ross.

“Please don’t tell me you were planning on escaping?” Ryan asked as he eyed the older man.

To Ryan, Brendon didn’t seem to change much other than the fact that he got older. Personality wise, Ryan wasn’t sure how much things have changed.

“Pssfft...no.” Brendon laughed nervously as he eyed the younger man. He was really unsure what to do, all he wants at the moment is to find a way back to his time. The more he stayed here, the more his past will catch up to him, and Brendon is sure he will eventually break down. The last thing he needs is more instability in his already complicated life.

“Look, Spence told me everything about you being from the future and all that crazy shit,” Ryan explained as he realized the older man’s uncomfortableness, “but whatever happened in the future didn’t happen yet. So there’s no need to hide away like this, we’re still your friends.”

Smiling at him, Brendon answered, “I’m still adjusting to everything.”

He trailed awkwardly behind Ryan as they left the restroom to the table where Spencer and Jon sat. Ryan shot the older man a smirk as he commented, “Going from ten years from the future to now is more than a bit overwhelming, let alone impossible,”

Chuckling, the time traveler replied, “You could say it’s quite an impossible year.”

Ryan just smiles as they reached Jon and Spencer. He wasn’t sure what inside joke Brendon had in the future, but he still found it adorable. He sat next to Jon while Brendon sat next to Spencer, facing Ryan while Spencer faced Jon.

“So time travel huh?” Jon questioned with a quirky grin, “Even in the future you’re still problematic.”

“Oh shut up..” Brendon retorted as he stifled a growing grin.

“So how’s the future? Is Panic! still there? And how about us?” Ryan fired off with curiosity while the others listened attentively.

“The future is...” Brendon trailed off thoughtfully, “It’s much more different than now. Eyeliner is no longer a thing, hell even Pete stopped using it.” He then mumbled to himself, “Except Dallon, it’s still kind of a thing? Not really...”

Everyone asides the future musician gaped at his words. Pete Wentz not wearing eyeliner is like saying Fall Out Boy broke up. Which of course the group hoped it never will. After all, Pete’s an emo king, second to Gerard Way of course.

“Pete stopped using eyeliner?” Ryan questioned incredulously.

Brendon shrugged and smirk amusingly at his past band members shock, “Anyways, the future is filled with many changes.” Gesturing to Spencer, he explained, “Spence over here got married, same goes with Pete and Patrick. Pete even has kids now.”

“Kids!” Jon exclaimed while the others remained frozen in total surprise.

Spencer couldn’t believe it, in the future he was married! He found someone...someone who accepted him and actually wanted to be with him. Someone who actually enjoys his company and wanted to spend the rest of their days with him...

“Yeah..” Brendon drifted off with a nostalgic look as he continued, “The future had many changes, both good and bad. I can’t really spoil much, god knows what would happen if I did.”

“Did you got married?” Ryan suddenly questioned as he eyed the time traveler’s bare hands.

Brendon faintly remembers putting his ring on the table before he fell asleep. His thumb ran down the bare ring finger as he answered quietly, “Yeah, my wife...she’s the most amazing person in the world. I wouldn’t trade her for anyone else.”

While the group started cooing at his confession, He glanced up at Ryan only to see a small smile on his face. Turning away to converse with Jon, Brendon missed the small slip of Ryan’s smile as his eyes held more emotions than it ever could.

It that moment, Ryan realized he how late he was...

With even knowing, he has lyrics floating into his mind.

_“...When nothing really mattered except for me to be with you, but in time we all forgot and we all grew..”_

* * *

 

It was a bad idea from the start, but Brendon knew he didn’t have much of a choice.

“You’re what?” His mom questioned incredulously while his dad just blinked at the sudden announcement.

His family, including himself and Ryan (who suggested going with him, and was terribly stubborn about leaving him alone, as quoted, “Like hell, I’ll let you suffer through this alone.”) were seated on the couch. The rest of the group headed home leaving Brendon and Ryan to deal with Brendon’s parents. After all, it’s better to tell the trust than not at all, right?

Yeah, he could feel the regret rolling in at this moment.

Smiling rather awkwardly, the time traveler repeated, “I’m from the future, to be more specific, 10 years from now.”

Smiling slightly, Mr. Urie joked, “So, I’m guessing time traveling is a bit of a thing in the future?”

Apparently, the small joke eased a bit of the tension and awkwardness as Mrs. Urie lightly hit her husband giving him the ‘it’s not the time’ look. Brendon chuckled at his parent's antics while Ryan merely smiled at the family. Even if 10 years pass, to Brendon, his parent hasn’t changed at all.

“I’m not entirely sure what exactly happened, but hopefully it’s just a temporary thing.” The time traveler explained as his parents nodded along.

“And I’ll be there, along with the others, to make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble.” Ryan included with a smirk as Brendon rolled his eyes.

“Yeah sure, as if I’m the troublemaker.”

“You love me anyway,” Ryan answered back with a grin as the older man grinned back, "I promise I won't give you any trouble, I'll be a good little boy."

Brendon’s parents watched the exchange with amusement as Mrs. Urie announced, “We’ll leave you boys to work it out, but just know we’re here to help. I’m not sure what you could tell us about our future, but I guess we can discuss it later on, during dinner.”

Everyone nodded in agreements they all went their separate ways with Brendon and Ryan heading to Brendon’s room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Panic! fanfiction, so go easy on me, please? I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully, there will be more chapters in the future. Also, have you guys listened to PRFTW yet, because it's amazing!


End file.
